Freedom in love
by Gracie Shinn
Summary: Whitney has an abusive father, and wants to run away. Her friend Will Turner introduces her to his pirate friend, who has a idea for her. I'm bad at summery's so bare with me!


Love in Freedom

"Get down here Whitney!" Whitney stopped brushing her hair, and listened to her abusive father. "Whitney, get down here now!" She dropped her brush pushed her long thick brown hair behind her ear. She ran down to the dining room to see her father. As she approached the dining room, she slipped on her long flowing purple dress.

"Oww," said Whitney, as she rubbed her forehead in pain. Her father got up and walked over to her. "You filthy pig, get up." He kicked her in the ribs, and walked back to his seat. As Whiney got up, she could feel the tears in her eyes forming. She sat down at the table.

"You pig, what you are wearing?" he looked at his daughter in angrily eyes. Whitney looked up at her father. "My purple fall dress, why father?" Whitney knew the answer to that question though. She knew he father would say something like, "You look like a tramp" or "You look like a bar tender girl." She waited to see what he would call her.

"You look like a whore, now change your dress you cow."

This made Whitney spring tears again, but she held them back, she could never show fear with her father. Whitney got up from the table and ran to her room. When she got there, when locked her door and began to cry softly into her handkerchief.

She changed into her sky blue town dress, while whipping away her tears. She hurried down to the dining room again. When she reached the dinning room, she saw her father giver her look, he was observing her outfit.

"You still look like a whore, but I guess it will do."

"Thank you father," she said a sigh of relief. She grabbed her spoon, and was about to take a bite of her eggs, when her father spoke harshly. "Don't take one bite of that, you've had enough time to eat." She looked at him in disbelief. "But father, I have not had one bite to eat?" "You would have had time if you dressed properly this morning."

"Yes father, your right father."

Whitney knew better then to argue with her father, if she did, she would probly get a slap on her the side of her head. They both got up, and the servants took the plates from behind them.

"Father," said Whitney in her sweet voice. "Since I have nothing to do today, I was wondering if I could go out to the town today." Her father got all red faced, and Whitney frowned. She knew that her father would probly say no, but she didn't expect him to get so red faced.

Her father came to her and slapped her. Whitney fell to the floor, and whimpered for a few moments. Her maid Anastasia came to help her up. "Fine then," her father said, "But be back by 1 o'clock, or you'll be in big trouble pig." "Yes father," Whitney bowed her father goodbye.

Whitney loved to go out to the town shops. She had some friends out there. Ever since her mother died when she was 9, her father has tried to keep her locked up. Her father also became more aggressive with her.

Some of Whitney's friends included William Tuner, the black smith. Whitney loved to see him when she went to town. They were like the best of friends. She knew that William was a pirate too. And that he was married to Elizabeth Swwan, the governor's daughter.

As she approached the edge of the shops, she closed her eyes, and took a breath. She loved the smell of fall. When she was a little girl, her and her mom used to jump into piles of leaves. But then her mother died of illness.

She approached the Black smiths shop, and surveyed her surroundings. She wanted to savor the moment. It was one of the only moments she didn't have to worry about her father killing her. Nothing could ruin the moment.

Whitney walked in to the black smiths shop. She was looking for William Turner. "Whitney!" she turned to her right to see William standing with a sward, in his dirty state. "Will," they hugged each other. They had not seen each other in a month.

"Will how you are," she smiled at his rugged look. "I'm fine, and so is Elizabeth, she's off at England visiting relatives. "I'm fine, I guess…" I touched the part of my face where my father had hit her. "Your father, he's been hitting you again, hasn't he?" Whitney looked at his sympathetic eyes.

"Yes he has, but I'm fine, really I am." Will gave her a stern look in the eye; he knew that was not the whole truth. Whitney at that moment broke down crying. Will embraced her with his love. Will loved Whitney like a sister. She wept into his shirt; a then looked up at him.

"I don't know why he doses these things to me. I love him, or at lest loved him. What did I do wrong?" Will tried to sooth her, "it's not you Whitney, it's him, and you do you all you can for him. You need to escape him." "What," Whitney looked up at Will. "I can't, I couldn't…" "But you can Whitney, you know you can." But how Will, how?" She stood up and wiped her face again.

"I don't know Whitney, I don't know." Will smiled at her, she smiled back. "Thank you Will, I needed that." Will walked over to her, and put his hand on her shoulder. "How about I show you some new sward tricks I've been practicing?" she smiled again, "that would be wonderful Will." She sat down on the pile of bricks.

For an hour, Will showed her his sward ability's. At the end she clapped loudly. "That was wonderful," she said in excitement. "Thanks, I've been practicing a lot." They both looked at each other in happiness. At that moment, there was a knock at the door. "Were closed," yelled Will, a few moments later another knock came. "I said were closed," Will yell again at the door. Will turned back to Whitney, who was now in a serous mood.

"You should answer the door Will, it could be important."

"I don't think so Whitney, but I will check." He went to the door, and unlocked it. When he opened the door, he went to a grin, and said. "Jack, I can't believe your here." Will walked back inside the store, and behind him came a tall dirty, dark skinned man. Whitney looked at the man in suspicion. "Who's your friend Will?" Whitney asked.

"'ello luv, Caption Jack sparrow at your service," Whitney froze in her spot. She had always herd stories about him, from Will. But she never believed them true. "Hello Jack Sparrow," Said Whitney, she unfroze, and bowed. "My name is Whitney Finehout." She smiled at him, and looked into his mysterious brown eyes. She got lost into them, until Will said her name.

"Whitney, Whitney, are you okay?'

Whitney came out of trance and rubbed her head, "yea my head just hurts." She stopped rubbing and looked at Jack. "That's Cap' tin Jack Sparrow to you Lass," He looked at her, and saw her big beautiful brown eyes.

"Well in any case, it's nice to meet you Captain Sparrow." Said Whitney, Jack looked at Will in playful eyes. "You got nice Lass there Saveyy, what 'bout Elizabeth?" He looked at will with his mysterious eyes. "She's just a friend jack, that's it." Will gave Jack a stern look. They both kind of laughed.

"So what's your business here jack, get in trouble with the Royal Navy again."

Jack smiled at the thought. He was always getting in trouble with the Royal Navy, like time him and will set out to save Elizabeth from an ancient curse. Jack turned to his hand; he examined the back of his hand.

"Just on a pit stop, to load on the rum of course." Jack flashed his gold teeth at Whitney, she stepped back. Whitney then smiled, as jack also did. There was this thing about him; she could feel it in her stomach. It was a nice feeling, wonderful Will asked Jack if he would like to do some sward play, Jack of course said yes.

Whitney sat down again on the bricks, and watched the two men battle it out. She was watching Jack extra close, she was worried he would get hurt. Whitney drifted into her thought while they played swards. She only heard the clanging of the swards.

Whitney was in her thought when she heard the knock at the door. She snapped out of it, and turned to the door. Jack and Will stopped.

"Were closed," he yelled. Will turned back to Jack when the second knock came. "Were closed I said," Will yelled again.

Whitney looked at the door just in time see what happened. The door was forced open by about a dozen men. All carrying swards, Whitney gasped, she didn't know what to do. But will and jack did. They both took there fighting stance.

"Whitney, go to the back room, now!" Will yelled over the screaming men. She felt scared, but did as she was told. Whitney raced to the storage room as fast as she could, looking back to see what was happening. Will and Jack were in fierce battle. Whitney looked forward to see a dirty man in front of her.

"Hello darling lets have sum fun." "No," said Whitney she tried to run, but the man grabbed her by the wrist. And then by the waist, Whitney cried," Help, help!" Will and jack were almost done with there men, Jack looked over to Whitney being picked up by a dirty pirate.

"You take of these men Will; I'll get your lass." Will nodded, as jack ran over to Whitney's side. The dirty was picked up Whitney, and put her over his back. "Let me go you dirty man, let me go!" She screamed and kicked. The man had blindfolded and tied her hands together so she had trouble fighting. The dirty man squeezed her, "Quiet darling, it will all be over soon." The man had smiled, but she couldn't see it.

Jack drew his sward and held it to the mans throat, "Let me lass go, 'a no one gets hurt mate." The dirty man looked at jack in questionable eyes. "And if I don't?" Jack smiled. "Do you know who I am mate?" The dirty man looked in question again.

"I'm Cap'in Jack Sparrow, Savvy?" Jack flashed his golden teeth at the man. "Yea," said Whitney, "He's Caption Jack sparrow, so let me go…" the dirty man squeezed her again. This time, he did it so hard that she gasped. "Shut up Lass, you'll have your fun." This made Whitney feel very uncomfortable, Jack could tell to." "What do you say mate?" Jack inched the sward close to his throat, the man was now sweating.

"Fine," he said, and then he called all his men. "Let's go gents, were wasting our time." All the fighting men left and Will walked up to Jack, and the other man. He was exhausted, and panting for breath. "Let's have the girl mate," said Jack, the sward still close to his throat. The dirty man handed Whitney to Will, who gently took her, and set her down.

"Now go, 'for I change me mind." The man ran off and out of the store. Jack lowered his sward and bent down to see Whitney.

"Are you okay Whitney?" said Will, her untied her hands and then her blindfold. She smiled a soft smile, and looked into Jacks eyes again. "I am now, thank you Mr. Sparrow." Will helped her up, and walked her to the bricks. Jack followed close behind. He was examining her burse marks. Whitney untied her hair, and then tried to retie it into a bun.

"You sue you alright Lov?" said Jack, he was now drawn to her eyes, her big beautiful eyes. "Yes Mr. Sparrow, I' fine," She smoothed her dress, as Jack put his hand on her face." "But these marks could say other wise." Whitney felt his hand touch her bruse, and brushed it away. She looked down at the dirt.

"That man didn't give me that Jack," she said, she felt a bomb in her stomach go off. "Then who lov?" he said. He tried to find a laughing matter, but this was no laughing matter. Will now broke into the conversation. "Her father did that to her Jack," he said in a low voice. Will sat next to Whitney as she leaned on him. But then she got up. She had remembered about getting home.

"I have to get home, my father said to be home at one or…" She stopped. Dead silace filled the room. Will nodded in approval, and she left. Running down the streets to get home.

"Fine lass you got there Will, she's a keeper." Will turned to Jack, "She's just a really good friend, and we've known each other since we were 7." "What ever you say mate," said jack, he flashed his teeth again

Whitney raced home as fast as she could, she ran past the bakery, the candle shop, even the book shop. She saw the top of her street, she was thought, she might actually make it home on time.

Whitney raced in to her house, and checked the sun dial, _great,_ she thought;_ I got home just in time to see my father_. Her father walked into the foyer, and slapped his daughter. Whitney turned to her side, she was confused.

"I got home on time father, I did, really." Her father slapped her again. "You did not cow, its 1:01, you're late." Whitney looked at the dial, and frowned, he was right. He slapped her once more, and this time she fell to the floor.

Her father Screamed, and told her put make-up on, and to hurry, they had to go to the sterns. She went up stairs put on her make-up, and went back down stairs. He told her to turn around an open her dress, she did so.

On the way thee, her father reminded her to be proper, or she will get what's coming to her. To Whitney, that was not good.

As they entered into the house, Whitney's eyes fell upon the eldest son, Corey Stern. Corey was any girls dream man, except for Whitney. They all sat down for lunch, when the servant came to serve Whitney, her father spoke up. "Whitney had a late Breakfast, so she will not need lunch." Her father looked at Whitney, his eye brows raised. Whitney thanked the servant, and listened to the other people gossip about people or things in Port Royal.

At the end of the third course, Corey asked Whitney to step out to the garden with him, she agreed. He took her hand, and led her to the Garden, with his hand on her waist. They both sat down on a bench. Whitney scooted away form him.

"Whitney," said Corey. "Yes Corey," she turned to face him. "I need a fine woman for a bride, and you Whitney, are a fine woman." Whitney was in shock, she barely knew him." "I don't know Corey; I have to think about it." "Oh, no you don't. We were to be married to each other since we were 3." Whitney couldn't believe it; she was engaged to marry Corey ever since they were 3.

She was still dazed when her father called her back into the Stern home. It was time for them to leave, as Whitney entered the carriage and told her father about the proposal. Her father smiled. "What a fine match that is, they have lots of money you know." Whitley sighed.

"But father, I do not love him." She protested. "You do not know the meaning of love, so how do you know you're not in love?" Her father was getting mad, but Whitley was too wrapped up to notice. "But I know that this isn't love father, I just know it."

Whitley's father was now turning red. "You will marry Sir Corey Stern, and you will love him, and you will stay with him from death do you part. Do you understand me Whitley? For your sake I hope you do, because if you refuse this marriage, then you will be bringing a lot a shame to the name of Finehout." Whitley was wide eyed, her father had been mean, but never had he gone off like this.

"You know, your sister Robin would never this reluctant to marry." Said her father, but this time, Whitney spoke up, "Robin is only 4, and I bet she's pre engaged too." This time her father slapped Whitley, he hit her so hard, that she fell off of her seat, and onto the floor. She hit her head on the floor, and her nose was now bleeding.

She stayed down there until they reach home. Her father got out, and left her in there. Still all curled up; her nose had stopped bleeding too.

She got up and went inside of her house. She knew that she had to get away. For at lest a hour or two. She had to think about what to say to Corey, she didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't love him. She sat on her bed for a while consumed in her own thoughts.

Anastasia came up to her room, and comforted her. Anastasia was kind of like her second mom. She stayed with Whitney for a half an hour, and then left. It felt good to Whitney to know that someone cared for her. But did anyone else?

After Anastasia left the room, Whitney changed into her blue dress again. She was going back out to town; she had to be in her favorite place. So she brushed her hair, and then tied her sheets together. She had never done this before, so she took a while. By the end of tying, she was tired. She made sure no one was looking, and started to climb the sheets down to the ground.

As she reached the ground, she had a terrible thought. What if she got caught, her father would certainly get upset. But she needed to be alone in her favorite spot. She jumped down, and started to run towards the town shops. It was getting dark, so she started to worry.

As she approached the shops the sun was setting. She wandered trough town for at lest an hour. She finally reached a place that was open. She walked in concisely. As she walked into the place, she realized that this was not a nice little shop; this was the one of the town's pubs.

The men turned to stare at her, there mouths dropped. "Hey little lady, why don't you take a look over here." Said a man in a pirate's hat, she backed away, only to bump into a table of drunken men. Those men smiled at her. She got an uneasy feeling again. Then a hand went across her shoulder, she turned to see who it was.

She was relived to see that the man was none other then Jack. He tightened his grip on her.

"She's mine mate, so heave off."

The men all backed away, and jack led Whitney out of the pub. When they were away a ways, he loosened his grip and faced her. "what were you do' in in there lass, you could have gotten hurt," she faced him. "I had to get away from my dad, he wants me to get married to someone I hardly know." "Just say no lov." "I did Jack, and look," Whitney took out a cloth, and wiped the off her make-up.

Jack was taken back by her appearance. Whitney had buses all over face, and on her shoulders. Whitney could feel tears forming, Jack held her in his arms as she cried her heart out. He knew that she had to be in great pain.

"Don't fret lov, at lest ol' jack is here with yea." She tried to smile, but just kept crying. A while later, she stopped. She looked up at Jack, "thanks again Jack." He looked at her eyes,

"Looks like you owe me a new shirt lov, and I'm all wet." She smiled at him, when she was with him, she felt safe.

"Come wit' me lov,"

"What, Why, you hardly know me." Whitney backed away.

"But I know that ya an't happy where you are now, besides, think of it, you me, freedom." Whitney thought about it, Freedom from her father, freedom from Corey, Freedom from her life.

"Yes Jack, I will go with you, I have to, I can't stay here." Jack flashed hid teeth, and smiled.

"Good then, meet me at the docks near 8 tomorrow morning, K' lov?"

"Yes Jack, I will," She smiled.

"Want me to walk, ya home lov?" Whitney was blushing,

"Sure." Jack noosed, and they started to her house. Jack put his hand around her shoulders; Whitney guessed that he was trying to protect her, by making it look like he owned her.

She felt the warmth of his hand on her shoulder, it made her feel safe. They reached her house in record time.

"Be safe now lov." Said Jack, he smiled and started to walk off. Whitney how ever went to the rope of sheets, and started to climb the sheets. It took her less time to get up, as it did to get down. She climbed over the window, and stepped into her room.

She got dresses into her pajamas, and took a bag, she would have to pack. Whitney took out a pale yellow bag. She put in her bag, a ; brush, a night gown, 3 dresses, a mirror, and some paper for her monthly's, a couple of hair ties, and a little make-up.

"There," she proclaimed, "I'm done." Whitney went to bed, and dreamt of the adventures on the high sea.

Whitney awoke early, and she got up almost instantly, she checked the sun dial. "7:20, perfect," Whitney smiled to herself. She dresses up in her red house dress, she was happy to know that she didn't have to wear those big, fluffy, lacy dresses.

She grabbed her bag, and started to climb down the rope again. It was easier to climb down in this time. It was dark, so she had trouble seeing. She reached the ground, and jumped. She said goodbye to her old life, and started running to the docks to see Jack.

She couldn't wait to see what he had in store for her.

She reached the docks at quarter to eight. She sat on a bench next to the docks, waiting. She looked in the foggy night to see where jack could be. She saw a figure in the distance, and thought it was jack.

She waved to get his a attention. The fog man came closer, and as she did, she realized the man wasn't jack. The man was the same man that tried to kidnap her back at the black smiths shop. He got closer to Whitney, and she got more worried. He finally was in arm length.

He reached for her, and grabbed her wrist. "'ello pretty, lets have that fun now," he smiled. She smacked his face, and he threw her to the ground. Whitney Whimpered and the man looked at her. "Let's not have trouble now." He threw her to the bench, and then her tried her hands and feet, and gagged her. He picked her up and set her in a boat.

The dirty man and Whitney rowed out into the water. Whitney spotted Jack and another man heading towards shore, she tried to get the cloth off her mouth. She managed to get the cloth off, and yell. "Help, Jack help, jack…"

Jack heard a sound, and turned to see where it came from. He turned to see Whitney in a boat with a dirty man. _That's probably the same mate who tried to get 'er before_. He saw her all tied up, and then the man stopped rowing and he pushed her to the bottom of the boat. Jack signaled his friend Mr. Gibbs to row over to the vessel.

He got to the boat and looked at the dirty man tightening Whitney's ropes. For some reason, he felt infuriated by this. He barley knew the lass for more then a day, but felt a connection to her.

"I see you got a lassie there mate, but unfortunately, she's mine. So I'll be needing her back," Jack smiled at the man. The man looked questionable to his request.

"And if a refuse," he said looking a Whitney's strangled body.

Jack took out his pistol and aimed it at his head. "That's why mate,"

Gibbs smiled at jacks move. It didn't surprise him a bit.

The dirty man questioned the pistol, and then grabbed Whitney, and held her by the shoulders. He smiled at his move.

"You kill me, she swims with the fishes." The man then held her body off the boat, Jack was wide eyed. The men were at an impulse, the Dirty man didn't want to be killed, but he didn't want to give the lass up. And Jack wanted to kill the man badly, but he didn't want Whitney to suffer for it.

The men stood in there spots for awhile, none making any sudden moves. Soon Mr. Gibbs got a worried thought in his mind.

"Jack, it be gettin late in the afternoon, and the Royal Navy will probably be on are butts soon." Jack nooned and gave the man a stern look.

"You know what mate, just give me the girl, an I'll lower the pistol." The dirty man gave a sigh.

"You can rot in hell; she's too much trouble anyway." The dirty man threw Whitney into the water, she screamed. Jack was shocked, and fired the gun. A ring went out into the air as the dirty man fell to his death. "I'll go get her Gibbs, wait for me." Said jack, he handed his affects and his hat to Mr. Gibbs.

Mr. Gibbs took jacks things, and watched his comrade dive into the dark ocean to save the beautiful girl he knew Jack cared for.

Jack felt the water surround him, and he looked for Whitney, he spotted her struggling for air. He swam over as fast as he could to get her. He held her in his arms, and swan up to the surface. She struggled for air in his arms, but he held her tight so she couldn't fall out his arms. They reached the surface, and Jack handed Whitney to Mr. Gibbs.

Jack climbed back into the boat, and gazed on to Whitney. He saw the pain in her eyes, and sympathized. He looked at Mr. Gibbs, who gave Whitney his over coat to wear

Gibbs started to row toward the pearl. Jack untied Whitney's gag cloth, and then her feet, and finally her hands. She gave a sigh of relief, and rubbed her hands.

"I'll have to put a rope around ya, that way you won't get in trouble."

Whitney smiled playfully at his comment, and giggled a bit. "Thank you jack, you saved my life…again." "It was nothing lov, now lets get a look at yea." Jack touched her face with his soft hands ever so gently.

I felt his gentle hand touch my face, and I almost melted. I tried to savor the feel of it. I was melted until he touched a tender spot on my head; I had hit it on the boat when the dirty man pushed me off. I flinched

He gave me a look of sorry, and I nodded. I started to try to dry my dress, but I couldn't get it dry enough.

"Allow me lov," I stopped and gave him a stern look. "All right Jack, but nothing funny." Jack smiled, "all right lov, promise."

I touched the back of her dress, and savored it. Then I slowly dried her dress.

I finished drying her dress, she turned to me, and she had beautiful eyes.

_Stop Jack o'l boy, she's just anther lass. Like Anna Maria, but then again Anna Maria never had eyes like those._

She faced him they reached the Black pearl within minutes Whitney was struck with awe; she thought the Pearl was beautiful.

"Like it do ya lass?" said Jack in her ear., "its wonderful Jack, I love it." Jack smiled then, and then looked at Mr. Gibbs. They reached the Black pearl within minutes Whitney was struck with awe; she thought the Pearl was beautiful.

"You can go up Gibbs; I need to have a word with Miss Finhout…alone." Gibbs nodded,

"Course caption." Mr. Gibbs began to climb to the deck of the ship, Jack turned toward Whitney.

"Now lass, there are some things we have to go over, 1. You will have to share a cabin with me till we can get Anna Maria's cabin clean for you. 2. You will have to your share on this ship, so I am appointing you our cook, and semester. 3. the most important lass, if any of the crew members get a hold of you in any way, you come tell ol' jack, and I'll fix it, Savvy?" Whitney smiled as he winked at the end.

"Yes Jack, I understand completely."

"Good then, lets go," Jack said, he gently gripped Whitney by the waist, and her held her as they climbed up the rope to the deck. Whitney held on to her bag, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. When they reached the deck, Jack set Whitney on the edge of the ship as he climbed up. He got up there and led Whitney to his cabin.

He opened the door and showed me his cabin. Next to his bed, was a pull out cot.

"I like your room jack, it nice." "'hanks lov, thought ye would." He flashed his teeth at her, she focused on them.

"Caption," said Mr. Gibbs, who was barging in to the room.

"We spotted the Royal Navy, and there on are tail, probably looking for the girl." Jack thanked him and turned to Whitney,

"Stay here lov, last thing we need is they Royal Navy finding out you got hurt, or even killed in a battle."

"Yes Jack," Whitney went to her bed and sat there as Jack went out. Jack locked the door behind him.

Chapter 2

Whitney had full confidence Jack; she knew he knew what was best for her. Whitney became board very quickly, and looked around the cabin for something to entertain herself with.

She took a glance; she saw a bed, a desk with some papers, a compass, and a bottle of rum. She turned to the other side of the room and noticed a book shelf, with only one book on it. Whitney suspected that the captain was too busy for reading. She went over to the shelf, and grabbed the book.

_Two gentlemen from Verona, _She thought, _a very good book. _

Whitney opened the book, and sat on the captain's bed. She started to read her head.

_Valentine- Cease to persuade, my loving Proteus _

_Home-keeping youth have ever homely wits_

_Were't not affection chains thy tonder days _

Whitney was quietly reading her book when the entire sudden BOOM!!!! Whitney fell off the bed when the ship started to rock. Whitney got up slowly, and crept towards the door. She wanted to hear what was going on.

She put her ear up to the door, and tried to hear the battle. She heard lots of screaming, and running. She wanted to hear what Jack was saying, or even doing. She weaved through all the sounds until she found Jacks.

"So commodore Norington, what brings you here on my ship today?"

"Don't play simple with me jack, you know why I'm here, I saw you take the Finhout girl. Where is she?" Whitney went wide eyed; the whole fight was about her.

Whitney sat on Jacks bed, and listened to the battle till it ended. When it ended, she heard the commodore curse Jack, and leave. She turned toward the window and looked at the sun. _Late afternoon, 3-4 maybe. _

Jack walked into the cabin, he looked at Whitney. He searched her face, but nothing. Whitney looked at Jack, he look as of he had just been in fierce battle. His cloths were torn, and he was sweating away. She tried to smile, but she couldn't.

"What's wrong lov, you get hurt or sumfin." He began to feel he body for burses, or cuts, maybe wounds.

"No Jack, I'm not hurt, but you are, and it's my entire fault, if I hand never come to the pearl…"

"Lov, if you hadn't come to the Pearl, then you would be marrying that fruit cake what's his face. Besides, if had not come with me, you wouldn't get to be with ol' Jack Sparrow."

Whitney smiled jokingly, and giggled a little. She knew Jack was as good a swards men as Will, maybe even better. So she knew he would probably survive. Jack smiled and spotted the book on the floor. He picked it up, and scanned the cover.

"Two Gentlemen aye, sounds like a bunch of rubbish."

"Oh, But it's not Jack, it's a wonderful book by Shakespeare."

"Who lov?" "Some dead guy Jack, have you read it."

"No lov, things like this don't catch me eye too often, Savvy?"

Whitney gave Jack a look of dought, and grabbed the book from him. She settled her self on her bed and began to read again.

I look at as she started to read the book in her hands, she looked so…so….calm. She had the face of a rose, but thorns like one too. She was intelligent also, she read so fast, not that I couldn't read of course, but she sis it with so much confidence.

_I'm glad she came aboard, if she didn't she might still be marrying that ass hole of a gentlemen. And she needed it too, keeping her all locked up, did 'er no good at'oll._

He turned to the door and walked out of his cabin in silence. He viewed the deck of his ship, and savored the smell of the wood. This was his freedom, and no one could take that from him.

"What's for dinner my dear?"

"You'll have to wait and see Jack, it's a surprise."

"All right lov, but it best be good."

"It will be, now go on, steer the ship or something."

Jack left the kitchen to me. I had been aboard the ship for 4 months now, and was the new wash lady, and cook. Jack told me that in order to stay on his ship, I had to work like the crew. So I agreed to do so.

"So my dear Whitney, how are you doing these fine days?" "I'm doing fine Jack, but a bit board," I started to stir the pot of stew when Jack hugged me from behind.

"Your warm in up to me lov, I knew you would." He tightened his grip on my waist, as I tried to pull away.

"Get off Mr. Sparrow," I said as he started to loosen his grip. "Your Boat needs you.

Jack fully let go when I said boat. I knew that he felt a tender spot for his ship, and that's why I said it.

"First lov, it's a ship, NOT a boat. Second, it's Jack in private, not Mr. Sparrow." I giggled a little; he seemed amused when I did that.

"Yes Mr. Sapar…Jack." He smiled at my joke, and then took the spoon out of the pot of stew.

"Let me get a taste lov, I'm a starving, handsome captain." He opened his mouth, and just as the spoon was about to enter his mouth, I snatched the spoon away from his mouth.

He opened eyes as he felt the spoon grip away from his hand. I put the spoon back into the pot as he gave me a horrifying look.

"If you have so much as just one sip of this jack, you'll be a dead starving, captain." "You forgot handsome lov." I smiled a wicked smile at him, "no I didn't."

"Ouch lov, you got me in the heart there." He pretended to get shot in the heart, I giggled a little. "Sorry, but you really must go jack."

"A'll right lov, but you'll be missin me." He gave me a glare of his gold teeth, and left up to the main deck. I smiled slightly, and went back to the pot of stew. I got there just in time to see the stew start to burn. Luckily only a little burned, and I'd save that part for myself.

When the stew was done, I put out the fire under the pot, and got out the bowls and the serving tray. I got my towels and gripped them on the handled of the pot as I quickly poured the stew into the bowls. Jack had refused to get me a serving spoon, or even a ladle.

When the stew was in the bowls, I got out a bottle of rum for all the men and a glass of water for myself. I truly disliked rum a lot, and I really didn't want the crew drinking it. But they refused to drink anything else.

I got the tray on my shoulder, and headed up to the dinning room. I passed by five crew members, and they all tipped there hats to me. I had been here so long, that the crew had learned to respect me. And I'm proud to say that I earned that respect by myself.

When I got to the eating room, I set the tray down on the table. And started to set out all the bowls and drinks. It took me awhile, because I had to remember where to put all the bowls. The crew all sits in special places, and need special amounts of food.

It took me awhile, but when I finally got all the places set, I rang the dinner bell. The men started to arrive moments after the bell. I greeted them all, and sat down in my seat. My seat was right next to Jack. He had insisted that I eat with him and the crew tonight.

I usually don't eat with the crew, because I refuse to. I hate the way they degrade women, and get drunk on alcohol. I'm always afraid that one of the men will get so drunk that he will hurt me. Though that's never happened, I always fear that it will.

The men were almost all here when I sat down. When all the men were seated, they started to dig into there food. I was used to saying Grace before I ate dinner, but things were different on this ship.

I sat through the meal not saying much at all. I wanted to avoid this whole thing, and thankfully Jack saw that in my feelings, and didn't make me talk. When the first rounds of drinks were over I went out and got anther batch.

The dinner pressed on, and I kept getting more bottles of rum for people. When dinner was just about over, I walked past Jacob as I was taking the bowls to the kitchen, and he tapped my side roughly.

"Another Drink lass, and make it snappy." I gave him a questionable look.

"I'm sorry Jacob, put I can't allow you to have another, you've had 9 already."

"You've had 9 Jacob, that's impressive mate." Said another crew member, and all the men cheered him on.

"I'm still not giving you anther one Jacob, 9 is too many."

Jacob must have had a lot of rum, because he quickly stood up out of his seat, and gave me a rough push. I wobbled, but stood fem.

"Whoa Jacob, take a break mate, don't do anything you'll regret mate." Said the crew member again. "Just as soon as this Wretch gets me another drink." Jack was about to open his mouth to oppose the name he gave me, but I bet him to it.

"I won't get you another drink Jacob."

That set him off, and he snapped. He took his hand and shoved me to the ground near the wall. It happened so quickly, that I remember, was the tray flying up into the air, and hitting the back wall, and hitting me back on the shoulder/head. And falling down really hard to the floor. I felt a bump on my head as I hit the floor.

Then Jacob took the top of my dress, and pulled me to his eye level. "You want to get a drink for me now?" he said, I smelled the rum in his breath.

Before I answered, the rest of the crew came to my rescue.

"Put her down Jacob," said Mr. Gibbs. I turned my head to see him, but was jerked back by Jacob.

"Not till this Whore gets me my rum," He pulled my dress up higher. "As Captain, I order you to let her go mate." I saw jack enter the room with his sward, he meant business.

Jacob knew better then to disobey the captain, so he put me down. I grabbed the tray beside me, and tried to walk to the kitchen, but my legs gave out in an instant. I started to fall to the floor again, but Mr. Gibbs caught me in time.

"Thank you Mr. Gibbs," I said in a low voice, I was feeling really weak. I could barely make out the cursing Jack was doing to Jacob. When Jacob had left, some of the men came to help me. A tall man took my tray, and a few others gathered the dishes. One man though, took me in his arms. Jack ordered him to take me to his bed.

As we got away from the other men, he looked down at me. He started to tell me thinks like, how pretty, and beautiful I was. And then, as we approached Jacks cabin, hi gently kissed my check. I felt his lips ever so slightly, and then went unconscious. The last thought I had, was one question. Who was this wonderful man?

I saw all my men start to help Whitney. I was grateful for that. I was also furious with Jacob, for hurting Whitney.

I went to my right hand man Mr. Gibbs, and gave him orders.

"Look Gibbs, I want you to stir me ship for awhile, I have to go check up on the lass. Make sure she survived and all."

Mr. Gibbs nodded, and went to the wheel. I turned to the other crew members, and went back to my authority face. "Get this mess cleaned up and then go back to your posts, you scurvy dogs."

"Yes Captain!" they all yelled. I turned and smiled, and headed to my cabin.

As I came to my cabin, one of my crew members came out with a huge smile on his face. I gave him a fierce look. His smile suddenly disappeared.

"Thanks mate" I said to him. He seemed pleased, "My pleasure captain."

He walked past me down the hall, as I entered my cabin. I noticed when I walked in, that Whitney had been placed on my bed, and looked uncomfortable.

I went to her side, and examined her for hurtful damages. I searched her arms, legs, head, and her stomach.

When I was checking her stomach, I savored the fact that I could touch her freely, without the consequence of being beaten. I know that it's wrong, but I couldn't resist.

When I finished, I only found a few bad burses, a cut or two, and what seemed to be a sprained wrist.

I went to me desk, and got out my pure alcohol. And poured some on her wounds, and cuts, Then I got a bandage, and wrapped it around her sprained wrist. When I tied the bandage shut, Whitney started to stir in her sleep. She was probably wakening up, and standing over her probably looked really guilty. But then again, I was a pirate after all.

I felt my body wake up, but I didn't want to, I wanted to lay there. But I felt a breath, a heavy rum induced breath. I wondered who it was; maybe it was the handsome pirate who kissed me.

I opened my eyes, and was face to face with Jack sparrow. I gasped, and held my breathe for a lest half a minute. Jack just stood there smiling at me, looking into my eyes.

I sat up in the bed, and tried to move my hand to the bed post, but felt a sudden shot of pain in my wrist, and pulled it back. I winched at the pain, and so did jack.

"What happened Jack is Jacob ok, am I ok, and why do I have a bandage on my wrist." He put his hand on my leg, and looked at my sympathetically. "Well lov, you got into a nasty spat with Jacob, and he shoved ye to the ground. And you sprained your wrist you did."

I looked at my wrist and winched at it again. Then looked up at jack with sympathy.

"Ok, lov, you can retire to the room early tonight, on account of the rum incident." He winked his eye at me, I giggled a bit. "All right then, you're the captain…oh, by the way, don't be too hard on Jacob. I know that it was an accident, he was just a little too drunk, that's all."

Jack nodded, and then he picked me up, and set me on a chair. He wanted to fix his bed for me. I thanked him when he set me on the bed.

"Hey jack," I began. Jack turned around and came to my side. "Can you go to the kitchen, and get the book on the chair, please." I gave him a puppy dog look, and he seemed to give into it.

"Right lov," he said, and left the room, as I tried to get up. I needed to get a glass of water. I was getting thirsty, and I didn't want to bother jack about it. So I started to move my feet to the floor. When I touched the floor, and felt the cold wood pierce my foot.

When both my feet had gotten to the floor, I slowly stood up. I got up with little pain, considering that I was putting pressure on my sprained wrist. I got up, and gripped tightly on the bed post. I inched over to the glass of water, and made it in a couple of big steps. I took a long good drink. I knew that I would be sleeping soon.

I started back to the bed quickly, I didn't want jack to see me up and about. But as I was reaching for the bed post, a gust of wind blew trough the door, and opened it. I was taken by surprise, and fell straight to the ground. I hit the floor with a huge thump.

I quickly tried to get up, and got to the bed as jack walked in trough the door. I was in even more pain now that I had fallen on the floor a few minutes ago.

"It took me awhile, but I got it lov. You ok lov?" He came closer to my head, and noticed the bump I got from the fall on the floor. "What's with the bump lov?"

I felt my face get red with embarrassment, and got ready to lie my butt off. "Oh, that bump, I got it when Jacob shoved me to the floor, 'member?" my face got even more hot, that usually happens when I lie.

Jack gave the statement a thought; I was hopping that he would buy it. "All right lov, if you're sure." I smiled and began to read. I heard jack leave the cabin, I wondered what he would do next.

I left my cabin to go see to other things on my ship, such as, the wheel, or sails. I felt a weird feeling that Whitney was lying to me. But, I know she wouldn't, I'm the captain of this here ship.

But what about that bump on her head, I know Jacob didn't do that to her, would never let him. I pondered this question as I relived Gibbs, and began to stir my ship to the one place we needed to go. Tortuga.

Chapter 3

"Looks like your doing better lov, I see that things are getting back to normal."

"Yes Jack, I am adjusting very well, thank you for asking."

"your welcome lov, I'll be going now. Don't miss me too much now."

"I promous jack," I giggled a bit, while jack was smiling. Yes, it has been a whole week and a half. And I have fully recovered. Things have been going on for awhile, too.

I had been noticing that ever since the drunken Jacob incident, jack has been keeping a close eye on me. Not that I mind at all. In fact, I kind of like it, but have to remember the stories. Jack is a woman user, not to be trusted.

But back on track…the crew has also been paying attention to me, and trying to keep Jacob away from me. One of the men, Yaw, told me that they were worried that Jacob would hurt me again. But I believe that Jacob will not hurt me.

When Jacob escaped the other men, he would come to me and apologize to me. He's apologized to me al lest a million time. And I forgave him a million and 1 time. I keep feeling bad about it, the way he felt so bad about it.

I know that what Jacob did was an accident, and he knows it too. But he just feels really horrible about I wouldn't blame him, if I were him, I would cry. But we all have to be strong.

I was doing the laundry at the moment, and was looking trough the shirts, when thought about the dream boy. He seemed sweet, and gentle, plus he really likes me. I tried to remember what he looked like. At time I saw him, I was almost uncoucious. I kind of remember that he had emerald green eyes, and I think he had either black, or brown, maybe really dark red hair.

I didn't know, but I made it my mission to find out. I had to find out who that man was. When I finished the laundry, I changed into a clean dress, and went out to search for my dream boy. I was almost up to the deck when I ran into Jack.

"'ello lov, I want to see you in the storage room in 7 minutes." "But jack, I was…" "As captain, I order you to," he said. He looked some what serious. So I gave in to his demand, "yes Mr. Sparrow." "Good then, 7 minutes lov." He smiled and left. I felt a little intrigued about his request, me & Jack, alone in a storage room! I decided to where my running shoes under my dress, and have a pistol with no bullets on me. Better to prepare then not.

When the seven minutes were up, I was standing in the storage room with jack next to me.

"What's up Jack, what did you want to tell me?" "Not tell lov, teach." I blinked into the horribly lit room.

"Teach me what," I was exited and worried at the same time. Jack turned to his side and pulled out a sward. I felt my face turn sheet white, and start to sweat. I guess jack noticed, because he came to me, and put his hand around my shoulders, and put a long silver blade into my hands. I staired down at it, and then to jack with my face returning back to normal. "Why did you give me a sward Jack?"

"Because lov," he squeezed my shoulder against his, and then stepped out in front of me. "If we were ever going to have to go in to battle, of if a man ever tried to hurt or do something to you, and I or another crew member is not there to help 'ye. Then I want 'ye to be prepared."

I took a step back, and grabbed the sward from Jack. "Ok Jack, if you insist," "Good lov, I knew you would do it my way." He took one of my hairs, and twisted his finger around it. I only rolled my eyes, until he finished.

I was twisting Whitney's hair, when the scent of it hit my nose. It smelled like salt water, and fruit. I got to the end and winked at her. She only rolled her eyes at me, I smiled.

I stood in front of her, and took out my sward. And showed her how to grip it correctly. Then I showed her a couple of simple moves. It took her awhile to the hang of things, but it came to her.

We were probably down in that old musty smelling storage room for nearly 2 hours. But it was worth it to be with Whitney. When we were done, I challenged her to a mock fight. Doughtingly she accepted my offer. We got into our stance and started to clang swards. I wanted to get a good practice by doing this, but I didn't want to hurt the lass.

We had our fight for about 20 minutes until Whitney seemed to be getting tired. Her aim was off, and she kept getting hit by my sward. Once we had officially stopped the mock fight, I put my hand on Whitney's back on tapped it gently. She seemed to be coughing hard, which didn't surprise me. A lot of first timers have that happen.

When her coughing had seized, I led her to the deck. There was a long uncomfortable silence between us. I felt she wanted to tell me something, but I couldn't quite get it. My thoughts stopped at that moment, was I losing my charm. But I couldn't, I was a master at women.

We got to the deck, and I saw the moon shining above the beautiful royal blue colored ocean. Whitney walked back to my cabin, and rested. While I went to the helm, and lead the way to Tortuga.

The week had passed by slowly, but we finally came to the shores of the infamous, Tortuga.

As I looked off the side railing, I saw that Tortuga was in sight. Jack had told me many stories about Tortuga, and its many things. Such as the many pubs. And by the way he described it; I didn't want to be there more then 3 minutes.

As the huge ship landed on the sand, jack started to yell orders to the crew. I came to him to ask what I should do.

"Hey Jack, what are my orders?" I stood up, and looked at professional as possible. Jack seemed to want to ignore me, so I asked again. "What are my orders captain?" This time Jack completely ignored me. I was getting very red faced, and upset.

_What do I do, is he mad because I was sweating at the end of our sward practice last week?_

After about a moment, I turned to walk away, and tripped! My shoe had gotten hooked on to a nail. I got up, and whipped my dress clean. And started back towards the plank onto dry land, I was a little worried though.

When I stepped onto the plank, some one grabbed me from behind. "Jack, let go of me," I said in a normal voice. I waited a couple of minutes, and got into my stern voice. Jack let go," but the person refused. "Jack," I turned around to find that jack wasn't the man holding me.

I studied his facial work.

_Green emerald eyes, dark brown hair. Oh, no, it's my dream boy. What do I say?_ _Or is it really him_

"Dose this help refresh, your memory?" I wish I had seen the next move coming. He leaned in and kissed me. I was in total shock, I couldn't say any thing.

"Well…" he looked at me in warming eyes. I nodded, too in shock to say a word. He smiled at me, and put his arm out for me to grab. "May I escort you into town me lady?" he asked. I looked at him suspiciously. And decided that he was ok.

I took his arm, and he led me to town. We walked down the street, together. I saw many town pubs, drunken people, and a few places that were on fire. As we were walking down the strip of land, I asked my escort the question I had been longing to get answered.

"What's your name?" He turned down at me and smiled. "It's Ryan," he said in a soft husky voice. "Oh, I'm…" he put his finger in my lips. "I know who you are, your Whitney Finhout, the most beautiful girl ever."

I felt my face blush with embarrassment. No man had ever told me I was beautiful before, except maybe Will, but he only told me that because I told him what my father told me.

"What is your job Ryan?" I asked in question. I didn't want to delay him, he smiled and answered. "To get the food supply, which is perfect for you?" I giggle a little, and Ryan put his hand around my waist. I felt a little uncomfortable when he did that, but I let the feeling float by.

We were walking by, when a drunken man took my hand, pulled me away and proposed to me. Ryan noticed I was gone in an instant, and came to my rescue. "She's already engaged sir, so leave her alone!" he took my hand, and pulled me away from the man. Then put his hand around my waist again, but this time tighter.

We made it the rest of the way with a little trouble on our hands. Three more people proposed to me, but Ryan took care of that. We got all the food in no time, and headed back to the ship with the goods. "So my pretty, tell me about Jack, dose he have any weaknesses?" I turned to Ryan, why would he ask me that?

"Um…I don't think so he hasn't showed weakness, why?" he became a little red faced, but remained firm. "Just wondering darling." He said in a sinister voice, he walked faster in pace, which I couldn't keep up with. We went al lest 18 yards before he stopped me. He pulled in front of him, and asked me again. "I don't know of any, so let me go Ryan." He once again refused, so I did the only thing I could think of. I reached into my pocket, and pulled out a small, but useful dagger. Jack had given it too me earlier that week, in case of an emergency. And this seemed like one, so I followed my instincts, and cut Ryan's hand, the one on my waist.

"Oww, you twit…your going to pa…" He never finished what he was going to say. Because at that moment, I cut the hand that was on my wrist. He yelled again, "ouch, you whore, you'll pay for that." His eyes turned to anger, but I was way ahead of him. I took off down the street in a flash, him at my heels.

We raced down the street, I was always at lest a minute before him. We went on and on. Soon my legs were getting tired. I kept going though, I knew my punishment if I was caught. This only made me go faster. I passed at lest 8 town pubs, a book store, and a couple of worn down hotels. But I didn't stop to really look at any of them.

Once I turned a corner. (I couldn't read the sign, it was painted over.) I saw a familiar pirate, and sighed deeply. My speed kicked in, and I went 4 more m/ph. I reached Jack in record time, well, actually, he caught me. I was running at such a speed, that I couldn't stop myself. Jack luckily caught me by my waist, and pulled my close to him. I was breathing short breaths, and was really hot in the face.

He loosened his grip, and turned my face towards his. "What's wrong lov, and where have ye been?" He had his best serious face on, as did I. "I tried to get you on the ship, but you ignored me, and then one of the crew members led me away..." I busted out I tears, I couldn't hold it in. Jack saw my pain face, and took me into his arms. I spilled out the rest of the story in between spouts of tears.

"And that's when you caught me, oh Jack; please help me, if he gets me, he will…" Jack put his finger over my mouth to quite me down. "Calm down lov, its ok, 'ol jack is here to save the day. Just trust me lov." "Oh, I do Jack, I do!" I started to cry another river, but jack only soothed me, and tried to calm me down. Even though it didn't do a lot of good.

Jack and I saw Ryan turn the corner, all my fear came back. Jack took my hand, and pushed me in the back of him. "Just stay there lov, and ye be safe." I had total confidence in Jack, so I stood there while Ryan came to a stop in front of jack. He eyed me, and then jack.

"Move captain, me and Miss Whitney have some business to attend to." "Sorry mate can't do that." He smiled, but Ryan wasn't. "Let me at her Sir, we need to talk!" Jack once again denied his passing. Ryan was getting impatient now, and I was getting fearful of Jacks life. "Let me see the whore, or I'll get her my self!" I gasped, but Jack seemed to remain calm. He only put his hand back to push me back a little more. I took his intention and stepped back. Jack wanted to make sure that if Ryan attacked with his fists, or a weapon, I could get out of the way in time.

"Sorry mate, she's mine." I wanted to giggle, but held it back. And then, before my brain could register what had happened. Ryan got so mad, that he took out his sward, and swung it at Jack and me. And before I could notice what was happening, Jack pushed me out of the way, and got out his sward. I came to realization, realizing that I was on the ground, and in front of me, was Jack and Ryan sward fighting. I watch the fight till the end. It was only 2 minutes though; Jack was the better sward person. The fight ended with Ryan on the ground, and Jack's sward to his neck.

I stood up, and went next to Jack's side. Ryan looked all bloody, and upset at the same time. I leaned close to Jack, in fear that Ryan might get up and attack me at any moment. Jack drew back his sward and said, "By the way mate, ye're fired." And with that he turned his back and started to walk away. "Come on lov, no time to waste." He looked back at me, but I was reluctant. "Be there in a minute Jack." I turned back and gave Ryan a horrible look, "Just got to take care of some unfinished business." Jack understood, and nodded.

I looked down at Ryan, and kicked him in the stomach. "I can't believe you used me, to…to…" "To," he said softly. "To, over throw jack. He doesn't deserve to be captain. I do, and you don't deserve him, you deserve me. I love you, and you love me back." I was steaming mad, and spat on him this time. "I don't love you," I began. "I despise you; you used me, to get to the captain. You don't love me, because I don't love you. If you loved me, you wouldn't have used me like that. I want you to get out of my life, and stay there. Rot in Davy Jones if you have to!" I was practically crying by this time. I kicked him one last time, and then left him lying there on the street to rot.

I rejoined Jack, as I was whipping my shields of tears. Jack took out a handkerchief and handed it to me. "Use this lov, it con help ye." I took it with a slow graceful grasp. I blew into it.

I stood, and saw the Whitney blow into my handkerchief. She was lightly crying, and her face was getting redder. I was wondering what or who had made her want to cry this badly. I slowly but my arm around her waist, but she didn't seem to notice. I started to walk her down the pathway. She slowly started to stop crying, and her face became less and less red. I was taking her to my favorite pubs, the faithful bride.

We approached the pub, and stopped to smell the rum. Rum is favorite scent. I turned to look at Whitney, she now looked as normal as possible.

We approached the pub, and stopped. I took in the scent of rum, I hated it so. But Jack closed his eyes and seemed to savor it. I looked at the sign on the pub. It said Faithful Bride. I took one look through the window, I wanted to leave. But Jack insisted that I try some of the rum.

"But Jack, I hate rum," I protested. Jack looked at me in amazement. "What, ye never had rum. Then ye have never lived, till ye had rum." I tried to push away, but he wouldn't let me. He only pulled me closer to his body. He led me into the tavern, as I tried to get away. We finally got in there, and I stopped resisting. As we walked by men, I saw them eye me. A couple even made a grab for me.

But Jack took care of them. He gave them nasty looks, and for then who tried to grab me, he picked me and set me down when we had past them. We got all the way to the back of the pub, and I spotted the rest of the crew. They were sitting at a bar, and half of them looked completely drunk. I could smell there breathe from where I was standing. I pulled on

Jacks shirt, he looked down at me, and smiled. '

"Do ye like it lov?" I gave him an obvious look, "Not really, I would rather go back to the ship." He chuckled a little, in his husky voice. "Sorry lov, can't let ye go without a mug of the best rum in this here Tortuga." I sighed, and sat down at the bar. I was next to Jacob, he was to my right, and to my left was Robbie. I chose to sit next to Jacob, so I could show him that he earned my trust back. I sat down and watched the other people. Most of them were drinking, some were talking, and some were dead drunk.

I leaded over to see what Jack was doing. I heard him talking to Mr. Gibbs, "Yep mate, Ryan was a rotten lad. Almost got the poor lass." "Whitney!" said Mr. Gibbs back, "Yep, the lass." I turned back and blushed, that was Jack for ya. He would tell everyone about how courageous he was to save me from Ryan.

I had been in the pub for an hour and a half, and was more the ready to leave and never come back. Many men had come to me, most proposed, or to lower me away. Like the first man had, he was a dirty half drunken man. I looked over at Jack he on his 6th mug. He turned and looked at me, he saw the want in my eyes, and got the message.

"All right men, lets go, it be getting late in' all." The men groaned, but obediently obeyed there captain. I got up, and started to walk out with the men, when I was merely feet away from the door, strong arms reached out and grabbed me. One hand clamped over my mouth, preventing me from screaming while the other held me tightly against what was obviously a male body. Still, I struggled, as was natural for a woman in my position, and was ready to kick out with my legs when I realized that I had my dagger. I tried to reach for it, but it didn't work.

I felt the man start to walk away; I had to come up with a plane quickly. I thought about my options, I had few. I looked around, and saw that the men were half way out the door. And so were me and the man. When he and gotten me out side, he tightened his grip on my body.

I saw the men start to go the other way, so I had to get there attention. So I took my foot, ( I was really happy that I was wearing my good, sharp, shoes.) And I was kicked him right in the shin. He screamed out for all to hear with pain. "What did you do that for you Welch?" He asked in an annoyed voice. I tilted my head toward the crew of the pearl. Who were now looking at me. Jack was at the head of the group, and approached the man with his gun in his hand.

"You just can't stay out of trouble can ye lov?" I tried to laugh, but my mouth was still covered. I just looked at him, hopping he would be my knight in shining armor. He had saved me first when we were going to the pearl, second when Jacob hit me, third when Ryan got me, and now at this moment. I felt like a useless person, I couldn't save my own self from danger. But I knew that if I couldn't do it, Jack and the crew would.

"Leave Sparrow, but Sir Ryan Dubsdale new captain of the _Yellow Dream_ has ordered me to bring him this lassie. Now move!" "Sorry mate not without me girl." I smiled, but no one could see it. Jack smiled, and put his pistol up to the mans head. "Now, lets try this again, just give me my girl, and ye won't die today." I could feel the sweat from the man, running down his body. I had a plan though, a good one. And I was about to put it into motion.

I less then two seconds, I kicked the man as hard as I could in the shin twice. But I didn't plan for him to do what he did next. He let go, and pushed me out of his grasp, right into Jack. He fell to the ground, near the same moment I kicked him. Jack saw what I did, and put his gun trigger back, But he also didn't expect me to be thrown at him.

Jack quickly threw his pistol to his crew, and caught me as I stumbled into him. I felt Jack grab me by my stomach, and pull me closer. I felt really weak, and almost as if I couldn't feel my legs. It was probably because my legs had been cut off from circulation. But I didn't care, the bad guy had been beaten, and the fair beauty was thin the arms of her prince. Yet my prince happened to be a sweaty pirate. Jack Pulled me up by my waist, and tried to get me to stand.

"Get this man taken care of Mr. Gibbs, and for the rest of you dogs…get back to the ship!" The men all grumped some thing, and went there posts. Jack then turned to me and gave me a stern look.

"Ok lov, no playing, are ye hurt, do ye have any cuts, broses, or thing?"

"No, but I can't feel my legs." I said as he tried to get his head under my right arm. It wasn't the best idea though. So Jack stopped trying, and picked up bridle style, and began to walk.

"Sorry you had to save me Jack, I was with you guys, and then that man grabbed me from behind and…" He put his finger over my lips, and started to talk.

"Don't worry lov, all is good. I don't mind saving a pretty thing as ye self." I blushed, but he kept going.

"Don't worry, I 'ill always be there to save ye from anyone. Or other crew members will be there." I smile and tried to hug him, but it was difficult. Jack understood though, and gave me a smile back. "See lov, I knew ye would turn on to me yet." I laughed all the way to the pearl.

Chapter 4

We were almost to my cabin, when a bolt of lighting shot through the sky. I was walking on my 2 feet again, but still having trouble. So when the bolt of lightning hit, I was startled and jumped up in the air. Jack only laughed at me as hard as he could. He thought it was funny, but didn't. "Scared lov?" he asked in a giggling husky voice.

"No, I'm fine, a little shaken up, but fine." He smiled and stopped in front of my cabin. "Good night lov, dream about me." I gave a sigh of annoyance, but smiled as well. I opened my door, and went inside. As soon as I walked in, I smelled a smell, a musty smell. I couldn't identify it though. I looked around my small, but useful cabin. I found nothing.

When I finished looking, I decided that I wanted to go out and see the crew. So I opened the door, and walked up to the deck. When I got there I discovered that there as a huge rain storm going on. I spotted Jack near the helm of the ship.

"Jack!" I yelled wrapping my arms around the pole to keep myself from being washed off the Pearl as tall waves hit the deck of the ship.

Jack turned, surprised to see me on deck. I was soaking wet and my dress stuck to my body. My hair was sticking to my face as I tightened my arms around the pole I was clinging on to.

"Go back to me cabin, lov! It's not safe out 'ere!" he yelled back.

"We should take down the sails, Cap'n! It's goin' to be torn apart!" His first mate yelled from the bow of the ship where he was holding on to some ropes.

"She can 'old a bit longer!" he answered as he looked up to the black sails of his ship. He can't afford to drop anchor now." Jack!" I yelled again.

"Go back to me cabin, lov! I'll talk to ye later!" he answered. The storm was yet to come to its peak. He turned towards my direction just in time to see me make my way to his cabin.

I was surprised that he asked me to go to his cabin. But did as I was told, I entered the cabin with caution that it may be soaking wet, like cabin probably was. I opened the door to find that the room was warm, empty, and looked dry. I sat down on Jacks desk chair, and tried to dry my dress.

As the hours went by, and soon I grew tired and weak. I was getting sleepy, but I had to wait in Jacks cabin. The storm was too hard for me to walk through. I looked at Jacks bed, it looked so…so…inviting. It looked so warm, comfortable, and cozy. I eyed it once more before getting in. I got under the warm sheets, and closed my eyes. I only remember the sound of the storm, before I sunk into deep sleep.

A gust of wind blew in through the now opened window. I shivered and snuggled up to something warm beside me. I barely felt arms being wrapped around me and my eyes fluttered open only to look straight in to dark, mysterious ones. I realized that I snuggled up to Jack and he had wrapped his arms around me.

"Ye awake, lov?" he asked in the dimness of the room.

The moonlight provided enough light for me to see his sharp features, no sign of humor on them. There was a strange glint in his eyes and it somehow unnerved me. I pulled out of his tight embrace, only to have him pull me back. 

"Stop Jack, stop."

He only groaned, and pulled me closer. I felt very uncomfortable, but it seemed that Jack Sparrow could care less.

"Please Jack…I feel very uncomfortable in this position."

Jack seemed resistant, but was enough of a gentleman to let go. He loosened his grip on my waist. I scooted as far away as possible as soon as I had the chance too.

"Don't worry lov; you'll warm up to me soon. Don't worry." I rolled my eyes in annoyance, and pulled my pillow closer to me. As I was drifting off to sleep, I could hear to gentle swaying of the ship.

I awoke the next morning, to the sound of the crew yelling on deck. I turned to my right, to find Jack Sleeping soundly. I guessed that he would sleep long, considering that he stayed up half the night steering the pearl out of the storm.

I slowly got out of the bed, and got dressed as quickly as I could. As I dressed, I kept an eye on Jack, afraid that he would wake up and see me naked. By the time I was done dressing, the sun had fully risen and I was wide awake.

I slowly tip toed out of Jacks cabin, and emerged out in the Caribbean sun. I looked around the deck; it was the same as usual. The men sweating like dogs, and not complaining. I decided to go down to the galley, and start making breakfast. But I didn't know what to make, the crew is very picky.

Maybe some eggs, and toast? Yea, that sounds really good. I reached the kitchen by this time, and was about to get the ingredients out of the pantry. When I heard foot steps coming down, I wondered who it could be. I turned to my left to see jack coming down with two swards. I sighed at the sight of them. I knew he would want me to start practicing my sward skills. (Which he dose often).

"Sorry Jack," I began. "I can't practice, I have to start breakfast. You know how the crew gets." He looked at me with a wicked smile,

"Sorry lov, but the crew can wait. You can't," I dropped the package of bread and walked over to him.

"You know, I thought you would sleep longer. And why did you invite me to your cabin?"

He looked stumped at the questions I had asked. But Captain Jack Sparrow always has an answer.

"Well lov, first, I've been a captain for almost 6 years. So I know how stay up all night and still have energy, and second. I knew that your cabin would be all musty, and leaks water. And I wanted ye to stay dry, and warm next to me…"

I playfully gasped and backed away from Jack.

"I do believe you are wrong Mr. Sparrow. Because I do infact remember last night, when I asked you to stop fooling around. Correct me if I'm wrong." I smiled as he smiled at me with his raised eye brows.

"I do believe you are correct lov." He said stepping closer to me. "

Now lov, are you going to practice or do I have to persuade you?" I laughed a little laugh, and took one of the swards.

"All right Jack, you win."

He smiled again flashing his bright gold teeth at me.

"I do love winning lov," Gripped my hand, and led me down to the storage place we had once practiced before.

We were down in the storage room for at lest 2 hours before the crew started coming down and complaining about there loss of food. So we decided to stop. When we stopped, I had a lot of new scratches and cuts on my body. Jack however looked fine, and was smiling.

"Good work lov, you did well." I smiled back and handed him his sward. He took it forcefully, and took my hand in his.

"May I lead a beautiful lady up to the galley?" I giggled a bit, but I ended quickly.

"Sure Mr. Sparrow, what ever you say."

I walked up to the galley, Jack holding my hand escorting me there. When we reached the galley, I slipped my hand away. And I turned to look at his face,

"Thank you Jack, our lesson today was wonderful." He smiled and started to play with a lock of my hair that was hanging on my face.

"Don't worry lov; there will be more of those later in time." He had my hair locked in to his hand, and put it behind my right ear. I smiled back and turned around to get back to the food, when I noticed that Jack wasn't leaving.

"Are you ok Jack?" I asked in a questionable manner.

"Oh...Yes, sorry lov, got caught in the moment." he smiled and I giggled a bit.

"Oh really, very funny Mr. Sparrow." I motioned him to go, and he took that hint, and left.

I took her hair, and put it behind her ear, and smiled at her. I don't know what had come over me, but I suddenly couldn't stop looking at Whitney. She seemed so beautiful in the light coming from the cracks in my ship. It wasn't till Whitney said my name till I realized I was staring at her.

I quickly came up with a cute remark and left her to cook. As I was going up to the deck, I kept imagining Whitney in a beautiful dress. Like a golden silvery one. But I let the picture pass by, Whitney was a crew member now, and that is how it is going to stay.

As I reached the deck, I looked around at all my crew members. It had only been a couple of months ago, but they had nicely adjusted to having a woman on board the pearl.

In the beginning, they seemed to be opposed to the idea. And some loved the idea, but for the wrong reasons. But over time, they got used to her, and even gave her there respect, as they had done to me. And to this day, they all had made a strong bond with Whitney. They all now think of her as like there sister or close relative.

But like all crews, every once in a while there would be that bad apple, who wanted to take advantage of her. Or wanted to have some "Fun" with her. But with a stern talking to, that idea would go away from there mind fast.

I walked to the helm, and relieved Mr. Gibbs from his post. I looked out upon the horizon, and wondered what we would do next.

I finished cooking the morning meal, and took it up to the dining area. I set the places, and rang the bell. This time, I really wanted to avoid all the men, so I quickly scurried to my cabin to read. I passed by many of the crew members going to my room.

I reached my room with time to spare. I looked around for my book, but it was no where to be seen. I thought for a moment, and remembered that I had left it in Jacks room. I decided that I could retrieve the book and bring it back before I had to go and serve the 2nd course.

I got out of my cabin, and walked to jacks cabin. I was about to put my hand on the knob, when I felt this weird feeling in my stomach. I was about to walk into Jacks cabin alone. I don't think anyone…besides Gibbs…has ever been in his cabin alone.

"Well, here I go," I said out loud in a low voice. I took a deep breath, and opened the door to my captain's cabin. I looked in side, to see that it looked the same way I had always seen it. Same bed, same desk, same pile of papers on the same desk.

I searched with my eyes until I spotted the book I was looking for. It was on the chair of Jacks desk. Where I had left it last night. I got the book, and walked away from Jack cabin. When I got to my cabin, I saw that my door was open, and I thought that I had left it closed when I went to get my book.

I peeked inside, and saw that my room was fine. I slowly walked in, expecting that Ryan or some other horrible man would jump out, and kill me. I reached the center of my room, and saw nothing. No one was there, my stuff was all together, and nothing looked out of place.

I heard noise coming up from the dining area. That meant that the crew was getting impatient and wanted there food. So I quickly placed my book on my bed, and rushed down to the kitchen to get more food.

I quickly got the food on the tray, and raced to the dining area. When I got there the men were chatting away about some old battle they had had a while ago.

"Here you are men, a new batch of food for ye." I smiled, and set the tray in the middle of the table, and watched the fight over it. It was amusing to see them do all this over a lousy piece of toast.

When the fight had stopped I heard mummers of "Thank You" and "This is wonderful" I was almost at the door, when Jack called my name.

"Whitney," he said in a loud voice. "Come sit my dear, there's plenty to go around."

I turned and looked into his face. I knew he would make me sit, so I decided to skip all the desiccation and find a seat. I looked around, and was that the only available seat was next to Jack!

I took a deep breath, and took my seat next to the infamous captain. I looked around the table, and everyone looked contempt. Then I turned to look at Jack, he was laughing in his husky voice. One of the men had commented on something that had happened while they were traveling to some exotic place.

I sat there for the rest of the time, in my own thoughts, only to be interrupted occasionally by the crew, to ask me how I was doing. I thought about my family during the next half an hour. I wondered if my father missed me, or if the Royal Navy was still looking for me. Dose Will think I'm still at home, being tortured. I didn't know, but I desperately wanted to.

After the meal was done, and I had done the dishes, I went to my cabin and got some paper, and ink. I sat on my bed, and thought …what would I say? Who would I write to?

Decided that I would first write to Will, it would probably be the easiest. I took out my ink, and began to scribble down the words I desperately wanted to get out.

_Dear Will,_

_Hello, it Whitney. In case you've been wondering, I'm writing from the ship of the Black Pearl. But don't worry, I wasn't kidnapped, I did this on my own. Jack offered my a spot on the pearl, as the cook and seamstress. He offered my Freedom from my father, and I greatly took it. I'm doing well here, the other crew members have my respect, and I have there's. Jack has helped me fit in with the crew tremendously, but he has also created some problems. But nothing I can't handle. _

_So how are you? Is Elizabeth back yet? I hope she is, I know how you miss her. Please keep this letter a secret. Don't tell or show anyone, not even Elizabeth. The Royal Navy is most likely searching for me. And if they got, or even knew anyone with this information, they'd probably be in a lot of trouble. _

_I hope to see you again soon. _

_Sincerely,_

_Whitney_

I finished off the letter with my signature, and blew on it, to help it dry. I looked at my letter, and decided that this would be my only letter. Will was the only one who needed to know where I was. And this would be my only letter to him. I didn't want people thinking he had a friend across the sea. And I hated the idea of him lying to his wife.

When the letter was dry, I folded it up, and put it in an envelope. Then I sealed the letter and put it in my pocket. I didn't feel like having the crew hassle me about writing to Will. But I knew that I had to wait till Jack led me into Tortuga, before I could send it.

I walked out on to the deck of the pearl, to see what the other crew members were doing. I searched the deck, nothing. So I went to the rail, expecting to see the men running to Tortuga. I looked over, and I was right. All the men, (besides Mr. Gibbs, who I knew to be watching the pearl today), were walking or running into Tortuga.

I was looking out off the railing, when I heard a husky voice.

"You know you could fall off and drown if you keep leaning that far off lov." I smiled, and turned around to face Jack Sparrow. He but his arm around my shoulders, and turned to face me. "May I escort the most pretty girl into town?"

I smiled once more, "that sounds nice, thank you Jack."

_I know he's trying to be cute, but it's not going to work. He's just trying to get me started. But won't give in, just remember who he is. Jack Sparrow, woman user, and/or wooer. _

I took Jacks lead, and he lead me off the ship, and into the worst town ever. We passed by at lest another dozen men, trying to get through town. Each one either tried to lower me away or proposed to me on the spot. But on look at Jack or his pistol, and they left fast. Jack still kept his arm on my shoulders, and another ready to grab his sward or pistol.

After an hour, Jack decided to take me to the pub again. But after the last encounter I had, to disagree.

"Do we have to go Jack, remember last time?" He only laughed a little, and gripped me tighter.

"Don't worry lov, I won't let ye out of me sight this time. I promise lov, don't worry. "

I nodded, and gave in. Jack smiled a wicked smile, and took my hand in his. We entered the pub in a royalist manner. Jack obviously wanted to make a big entrance, so he opened the door wide, and walked in as though he owned the terribly dirty pub.

We walked through, and went back to the table we had sat at before. I took a seat next to Jack, and quietly sat down. Jack ordered a round of drinks for everyone, including me. When the serving wench came by, I saw Jack immediately become like his old self. He took her hand, and kissed the back of it. I was totally disgusted, but the girl was pretty.

Never the less, I put my feeling aside, and concentrated on the other men. Who I was now chatting away with.

"So, Whitney, tell me about this fruitcake you were about to marry?" Said Mr. Gibbs out of the blue, everyone turned to look at me. They were all interested in hearing about the man that I left to be on the pearl with.

"Well…his name was Corey Stern, the oldest boy in his family." All the men nodded and got closer.

"And I was set to marry him from age three." All the men went wide eyed, and began to whisper.

"When I meet him, I learned that I wasn't marring him because my father liked him. But because he had lots of money, and would bring my family honor."

The men began to talk louder, and a few seemed a bit concerned.

"Did you love him?" said Mr. Gibbs.

"No," I replied in a strong voice. "But that didn't matter to my father, as long as he got what he wanted for the family, he didn't care about love." I could feel tears forming, but held them back. The crew was now in an uproar about the conversation.

I turned to see what Jack was doing, and found that he was sitting at a different table, with the waiter girl. I felt angry at his move. But the men were too distracted with questions to let me sit in my anger.

"So," said Mr. Gibbs once more. "What would you have done if you had married the bloody man?" I thought for a moment for a good answer.

"Well, seeing that Corey is a noble's son, he would become a noble, which meant that I would be a noble's wife. And that would mean that day after day, all I would do is stay in my home, sew, read, or something else a noble woman dose. Then in years have kids, raise them to be proper, but never be out of the house, and one day dying in my home."

The men looked sad at my reply.

"It sounds like ye would be in prison all ye life." Said Jacob. I nodded at the comment.

"That sounds about right Jacob, it would be like a prison. And I'm the prisoner." I smiled him, and he turned to the other men. They all began chatting away among them selves. Leaving me plain out bored.

I sat and watched Jack from a distance. He looked at the girl as if he had been married to her. He was even lacing his hand in hers. I felt my face get red and hot with more anger. Another waiter came by and gave everyone a mug of rum. I gladly took it, and began to drink. I didn't realize it until after I had tasted it, that I was drinking it. I was sipping on it, and then I took a big gulp as Jack leaned in to kiss her. I tasted the amount of rum in my mouth, and began to try to swallow it. It took me a while, but no one was paying any attention to me, so no one noticed. When I had finally gotten it down, I tasted the after taste in my mouth.

It wasn't a good one either. It was sort of like a backwash, with flavor. I took my hand, and pushed the mug away from my sight, and toward the others. The men didn't seem to notice though. I watched Jack and his lady friend talk to each other, as if they were related the rest of the night.

But once again, those men stupid enough to get close to me, were severely punished. At had lest 5 men come up to me and sweet talk me through there drunkenness. But I was prepared this time, and would take out my dagger and hold it up enough for them to see it. All the men got my message, and took a hike.

At at lest quarter to 10, the crew started to settle down. Most, if not all, had drunken themselves to a dead sleep. Jack on the other hand, look relatively fine, and was just finishing up a romantic night with his "friend".

When Jack had said goodbye to his lady, he came straight to the table and sat down next to me.

"So lov, what have you been up to these fine hours?" He smiled a wicked smile, and began to eye my face.

"Well…the crew is half, if not all, dead drunk, and I sit here totally amazed at the fact that people could drink so much rum in one sitting!"

Jack only chuckled and faced me with amusement. I only raised my eyebrow, and motioned to the crew. Jack sighed, and began to wake the crew. He shook all the men and the stirred; I felt compelled to help, but didn't want to get in the way. So I sat silently and sat and watched as Jack woke up the crew, and got them moving. As the crew was leaving, I saw Jack take my arm, and pull me close to him.

"Stay close, lov, it's getting late, and all the other men will be coming soon, and I don't want anyone getting a hold of you, savvy?" I nodded and took his hand in mine. He laced his fingers between mine, and dragged me toward the front of the men. We kept a steady pace, and reached the pearl in a, matter of minutes.

When we boarded the ship I saw the crew stumble around the deck in an attempt to get to there sleeping quarters. Jack tried to help them by pulling most of them to the stairs and gently pushing them down the steps. He then turned to me, and walk over to me as slowly, and clumsy as possible. I notice he had a certain sway to his walk, which meant the rum was getting to him now.

He got to me and settled his hand on my shoulder. "Elloes lov howls are yei…" I could tell me was slurring his word by the way he pronounced them.

"Why don't you go to sleep, your hangover will probably be like hell tomorrow." He hesitated, but nodded in approval. He patted my shoulder (a bit hard though) and left to his cabin. I followed his lead, and went to bed as well. I was feeling tired and wanted to retire to bed early.

I entered my room with the discomforting notion that there was someone else in the room watching me. As I un-dressed, I would repeatedly turn around and make sure I was alone. When I was dressed in my night gown (which was a short light blue, ruffled at the end dress, And you could practically see my underpants!) I got my book got under my covers, and began to read to my self from the book _the comedy of Errors_.

I read for at lest a good hour before I drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 5

The next couple of weeks seemed like years to me. All I did was cook, sew, and occasionally help some men with hangovers. But all in all, it wasn't anything new. No new port to land in, no new water to sail.

I kept my feelings to myself though; I didn't want to bring down the whole crew. So I kept to my self for those couple of weeks. Not talking to almost anyone or even being around anyone.

When I was on the deck one day, I noticed Jack coming up to me. He got up next to me, and rested his arm on my shoulders. He seemed to tighten his grip, so I knew he wanted me to stay.

"Hello, Jack, how are you?" I sighed on the inside and waited for a reply. I really felt like being alone, but I you can't Just ask the captain to leave.

"Fine lov, fine, but you're the one I'm worried about lov. Tell o'l Jack what's wrong." I turned to face him, and made a soft smile.

"Nothing Jack, just a little…moody is all. Nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about, being a pirate captain in all, I know what's what. And the truth lov, is that you've been so moody, that the crew has to keep an eye open at night incase you try to murder 'em."

I looked down and sighed a small sigh.

"I know Jack; it's just that, everything…"

"Everything's the same every day, and every moment, is that right lov?" I smiled a soft smile once more and nodded.

"That's right captain," I began. Jack only smiled, and loosened his grip on me.

"Well lov, that's the job. And while you're on my ship and under me care. You will most likely feel this way during open sea weeks, and will have to deal with it. Savvy?"

I nodded once more. "Yes Jack, I understand." He nodded back and let my shoulders go. I watched him walk away. He looked so serious about everything. I had never seen this side of him before, it was intriguing. I gave up and started my way to the galley, so I could get dinner started, while mending shirts and pants in between the time.

I went down to the galley and saw that the door was open, and I heard a sound coming from inside. I slowly, I crept in to get a better look. I didn't want to scare, or make who ever was in there even madder. So tried to stay quiet.

I got inside, and took a peek from behind the door. I had to squint my eyes to see. When I got a good glimpse, I gasped, and then sort of laughed. I entered my room with now lots of confidence, and went to the predator.

"You know," I began, as the talking bird flew to my shoulder. "I bet Mr. Cotton is really upset with you for leaving him. Lets go see if we can change that." I picked up the bird, and set him on my shoulder.

"Squawk," yelled the bird. "Don't eat me, squawk, don't kill me." I gave a little laugh, and looked at the bird.

"I won't eat you, or kill you for that matter." The bird only flapped his wings a number of times, and started to fly away. I watched as the old parrot flew out of the galley, and probably on to the shoulder of Mr. Cotton.

I took a look at what the bird had gotten in to. It didn't look too bad at first glimpse. But under the light mess, there was a gigantic mess. Mr. Cotton's bird had gotten into the flour, eggs, bread, and some of the sugar. Plus, it looked as if my stirring spoon had been broken in half.

The bags of ingredients on the floor looked as if they were all half eaten. But as the cook, I had to keep the galley clean. So I bent down, and started to clean up the mess that lay before me. It took me at lest an hour to clean the floor, and tape the holes on the bags.

As I was finishing up tapping the last bag, I heard a loud boom above on the deck. I gasped, and dropped the large bag of sugar. I knew that the crew would hate me going up on deck during something like this. Especially if it turned into a bloody battle, but I couldn't just leave my self down here defenseless, and be useless to the crew. I refused to be the useless crew member!

I could hear a lot of running up above, and got a knot feeling in my stomach. I quickly put the sugar away, and got my sward. I just hopped that Jack had taught me enough to keep alive. I ran up the stairs, skipping every third step. When I got close to the door I stopped. I didn't want to barge out on deck with my sward if there was no reason too. So I slowly opened the door before me.

I peeked out, and saw that the crew was swinging over to the next ship. I felt it was safe, so I opened the door all the way, and stepped out. I looked over towards the other ship. _Fisherman's princess _was on the side of the large vassal. But I knew that these men were not fishermen.

I walked over to the side of the deck, and looked over the side. The crew of the other ship, seemed to have given up, and our ship was raiding it. I scanned the deck of the ship that was holding my interest. All the men for there crew seemed to be standing out of the way.

But as I was looking over at the barrels, I saw something move. I took a better look; it seemed to be a man, with a gun! He was aiming it, but I couldn't figure out at whom. I looked at his line of focus…it was Gibbs! The man I had my attention on was about to fire at Mr. Gibbs.

I knew I had to do something, but what! And I knew I had to think fast, but before I realized it, the man had shot the gun, and I was screaming at the top of my lungs

"Move Gibbs, move!" I quickly but my hand over mouth and watched as my crew mate jumped to the right, and miss the bullet aimed for him. As the shot rang out, and Mr. Gibbs was jumping, the crew was either staring at me, or staring at Gibbs. But either way, they were still all getting there swards out, and ready to fight.

Soon, a fight had broken out aboard our neighboring ship. And I was painfully watching, as my fellow crew members were fighting for there lives. But what I hadn't noticed was that some other the men from the other crew were swinging over to our ship.

As I was watching the crew fight, I suddenly felt a sward touch my hand. I turned around to see three men facing me with swards in there hands, ready to fight. I quickly took out my sward, and got ready to fight for my life. I took one more glance at the crew, they were wrapped up in there fight, they didn't couldn't leave and help me.

I turned around, to see a sward flying toward my face. But I just as quickly blocked it with my sward. And then began my first really sward fight. I kept clanging my sward, and jumping around every where. All the time remembering what Jack told me, and praying, that some one would swing over, help me.

I was deep into battle, with the three men, as soon as I would knock one of them, there would be another waiting. But I didn't let my guard down; I couldn't, if I valued my life that is. I was fighting this one guy, when I saw out of the corner of my eye, a sward headed toward my neck.

I knew I couldn't block it, so I closed my eyes and ducked away. But I didn't feel anything, so I opened my eyes. When they were opened, I saw that Jacob had his sward under the one that was once headed for me. I turned to take a look at the other two men trying to kill me, to see them both being held off by Jack and another crew member.

I silently smiled and turned back to Jacob. The mans sward had over come Jacobs, and was know fighting with his sward. I gladly let my self into the fight, and gave back up to Jacob when necessary.

When the three guys who had come on the ship, became tired. They willingly fled to there ship, as our crew came back over. The _Fisherman's princess _left us within minutes, and the crew cheered.

"Three cheers for us!" shouted Jacob.

"No," said Mr. Gibbs. "Three cheers for Whitney!" The crew began to cheer for me as my cheeks turned a bright red.

"Why cheer for me?" I asked after the cheering had died down.

"Why not?" said a familiar husky voice. Jack came to the center of the Jumble, and turned to me.

"You saved Mr. Gibbs from a horrible death, and you fought three men by ye self on ye first ship fight. There's every reason to cheer for ye." I smiled and felt my face turn as red as a beat. I felt like every eye was on me. (Which was probably true) They all seemed to cheer once more.

Once the crew had settled down, they went back to there duties and left me once again standing on deck, alone. I felt a little kind of, happy. I had never in my life had someone cheer me on.


End file.
